jazfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nearness of You (song)
"The Nearness of You" is a popular song, written in 1938 by Hoagy Carmichael with lyrics by Ned Washington. The song was featured in the Paramount film Romance in the Dark released in 1938. Starring John Barrymore and John Boles it was sung by the lead actress Gladys Swarthout of Metropolitan Opera fame. The biggest selling 1938 version was recorded by the Glenn Miller Orchestra, with a vocal by Ray Eberle (Bluebird catalog number 10745). Bluebird Records in the 10500 to 10999 series This recording first reached the Billboard magazine Best Seller chart on July 20, 1940 (though this is misleading, as this was Billboard's first chart) and lasted 8 weeks on the chart, peaking at #5. Other popular contemporary versions were recorded by Kay Kyser's orchestra (vocal: Harry Babbitt, Columbia catalog number 35488),Columbia Records in the 35200 to 35499 series by Dinah Shore with Paul Weston's orchestra (Bluebird catalog number 10793), and by Eddy Howard with Lou Adrian's orchestra (Columbia catalog number 35511).Columbia Records in the 35500 to 35999 series In 1953, Bob Manning reached #16 on the pop charts with this songPop Memories 1890-1954. Joel Whitburn. 1986. Record Research Inc. p. 293. ISBN 0-89820-083-0 on Capitol Records #2383 Abrams, Steven and Settlemier, Tyrone Capitol 2000 - 2500, numerical listing discography Online Discographical Project. November 1, 2011. Retrieved December 7, 2011. The song was performed by Norah Jones on her album Come Away With Me. It was also performed by Diana Krall on a Geoff Keezer album, Turn Up the Quiet. Sheena Easton released her version from her standards album in 1993 No Strings and for the soundtrack of "Indecent Proposal" Jonathan Frakeshttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000408/ performed the song on trombone in "11001001," the 15th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation in 1988 while in a holographic simulation of a 1958 New Orleans bar. Steve Buscemi sang/cried a version of the song as the not so happy character, Happy Franks, in the 1998 film The Impostors, after the band leader protests that it is a little slow. A well-known bootleg recording exists featuring the Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards performing a solo version, accompanying himself on piano. Richards performed the song live during the Stones' 2002-2003 Licks Tour. A performance was captured and released on the 2004 live album Live Licks. A live performance was given by Norah Jones at the Steve Jobs Memorial/Celebration of Life at the Apple, Inc. corporate headquarters on October 19, 2011. Recorded versions *Della Reese on An Evening with Della Reese, 1958The Nearness of You. Second Hand Songs. *Bing Crosby A part of his 1954-56 CBS recordings. *Arnett Cobb *Etta James *Bee Watson *Amália Rodrigues *Andrea Tessa *Paul Anka *Ray Anthony *Eddy Arnold *Shirley Bassey *Brook Benton *Pat Boone *Boston Pops Orchestra *Connee Boswell (released by Decca Records as catalog number 3366B, with the flip side "Blueberry Hill"Decca Records in the 3000 to 3499 series) *Michael Brecker and James Taylor *Les Brown *Ray Brown Trio *Chick Bullock and his orchestra (recorded April 26, 1940, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 5558, with the flip side "Fools Rush In"Vocalion Records in the 5500 to 5599 series) *Hoagy Carmichael *Bill Charlap *Larry Clinton and his orchestra (recorded May 22, 1940, released by Victor Records as catalog number 26634, with the flip side "When the Swallows Come Back to Capistrano"Victor Records in the 26500 to 26799 series) *Rosemary Clooney *Nat King Cole *Cy Coleman (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30740, with the flip side "You Call It Madness"MGM Records in the 30500 to 30887 series) *Vic Damone *Dorothy Dandridge *Sammy Davis, Jr. (released 1957 in the United Kingdom by Brunswick Records as catalog number 05717, with the flip side "Mad Ball"Brunswick Records (UK) in the 05000 to 05976 series) *Bill Doggett (released 1970 by King Records as catalog number 6312, with the flip side "Moon Dust"King Records in the 6000 to 6426 series) *Bill Doggett Quartet (released by King Records as catalog number 4738, with the flip side "Honey"King Records in the 4000 to 4997 series) *Lou Donaldson (released by Blue Note Records as catalog number 1752, with the flip side "Mack the Knife"Blue Note Records listing) *The Dorsey Brothers *Jimmy Dorsey and his orchestra *Sheena Easton *Ray Eberle *Percy Faith and his orchestra *Robert Farnon and his orchestra *Ella Fitzgerald *Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong on the 1956 Verve release "Ella and Louis" *The Flamingos (released 1965 by Philips Records as catalog number 40347, with the flip side "Don't Cheat On Me"Philips Records in the 40000 to 40690 series) *The Four Freshmen *Judy Garland *Crystal Gayle *Stan Getz *Dizzy Gillespie *Robert Goulet *Stephane Grappelli *Lionel Hampton *Roy Hargrove *Johnny Hartman *Hash Brown (released 1963 by Philips Records as catalog number 40093, with the flip side "I Get My Job Through The New York Times") *Ray Herbeck and his orchestra (released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 5568, with the flip side "When the Swallows Come Back to Capistrano") *Woody Herman and his orchestra (recorded June 25, 1950, released by Capitol Records as catalog number 1272, with the flip side "Johannesburg"Capitol Records in the 1000 to 1499 series) *Fred Hersch (Let Yourself Go: Live at Jordan Hall, Nonesuch Records, 1999) *Billie Holiday *Eddy Howard (released by Columbia Records as catalog number 35511, with the flip side "Fools Fall in Love") *Leslie Hutchinson (Released 194?) *Harry James and his orchestra (vocal: Dick Haymes; recorded May 1940, released by Varsity Records as catalog number 8293, with the flip side "Mister Meadowlark"Varsity Records in the 8000 to 8419 series) *Joni James (1956, released by MGM Records as catalog number 30826, with the flip side "Let There Be Love", also included in her album Let There Be Love) *Norah Jones *Marie Knight (released 1963 by Diamond Records as catalog number 149,Diamond Records listing and in Canada by Apex Records as catalog number 76887,Apex Records (Canada) in the 76000 to 76999 series both with the flip side "Walk Away") *Kay Kyser's orchestra (vocal: Harry Babbitt; recorded April 30, 1940, released by Columbia catalog number 35488, with the flip side "Blue Lovebird") *Guy Lombardo and his Royal Canadians (released by Decca Records as catalog number 3214B, with the flip side "Blue Lovebird") *Julie London *Barbara Mandrell *Bob Manning (released by Capitol Records as catalog number 2383 Capitol Records in the 2000 to 2499 series and by Australian Capitol as catalog number CP-230,Capitol Records (Australia) listing both with the flip side "Gypsy Girl"; also by United Kingdom Capitol in 1953 as catalog number CL-13958 with the flip side "All I Desire"Capitol Records (UK) in the CL-13200 to CL-13999 series) *Mat Mathews Quintet (released 1952 by Brunswick Records as catalog number 80234, with the flip side "Bag's Groove"Brunswick Records in the 80000 to 84032 and 55000 to 55444 series) *Brad Mehldau *Byron Melcher on album "Let Me Tell You 'Bout My 2nd Best Friend" Concert Recording catalog CR-E088 *Helen Merrill *Glenn Miller and his orchestra (vocal: Ray Eberle; recorded April 28, 1940, released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10745A, with the flip side "Mister Meadowlark" *Glenn Miller Revivals *Mina *Matt Monro *Little Joey Morant Quintet (released 1960 by Mala Records as catalog number 419, with the flip side "The Great Pretender"Mala Records listing) *Gerry Mulligan *Peter Mulvey (a live version has also been recorded, featuring Nelson Shapiro on flute) *Ricky Nelson *Eva Olmerová - Recital ´66, Jazz Feeling (1969), 1968 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzlXubKlJQM *Charlie Parker *A. Pouw and T. Kok *Dianne Reeves - Link to sample recording *Marty Robbins *Rolling Stones (Vocal: Keith Richards) *Al Romero (released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-5482, with the flip side "Keep It Gay"RCA Victor Records in the 20-5000 to 20-5499 series) *The Roommates (released 1963 by Philips Records as catalog number 40153, with the flip side "Don't Cheat On Me") *George Shearing - The Swingin's Mutual! (with Nancy Wilson) (1961) *Dinah Shore (recorded June 25, 1940, released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10793, with the flip side "Maybe") *Frank Sinatra *Keely Smith *Tab Smith (released by Checker Records as catalog number 933,Checker Records listingAlternative Checker Records listing and by Quality Records in Canada as catalog number K1951,Quality Records (Canada) in the K1001 to K1999 series both with the flip side "Because of You") *Jo Stafford *The Stepping Stones (released 1963 by Philips Records as catalog number 40108, with the flip side "I Get My Job Through The New York Times") *Rod Stewart *Ted Straeter and his orchestra (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30832, with the flip side "Everything I Love") *Barbra Streisand on the album "Simply Streisand" (1967) *Reinhold Svensson's Orchestra (vocal: Rolf Erickson) (recorded September 19, 1950, released by Discovery Records as catalog number 1731, with the flip side "Strike Up the Band"Discovery Records listing) *Steve Tyrell *Three Sounds (released by Blue Note Records as catalog number 1898, with the flip side "One For Renee") *Sarah Vaughan *Elisabeth Welch *Vic West (released 1957 by Planet Records (Australia) as catalog number PX-005, with the flip side "This Love Of Mine"Planet Records in the PX-001 to PX-040 series) *Tsuyoshi Yamamoto Trio *Cake *James Brown *Milt Jackson and the Clayton-Hamilton Jazz Orchestra *Dr. John (Mac Rebennack) *Inga Swearengenhttp://www.cdbaby.com/cd/inga *Abbey Lincoln and Hank Jones on "When There is Love" (February 22, 1994, Polygram Records) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson as a King Records 45, K10922, See also *List of 1930s jazz standards References Category:Songs